


I Love You

by milknhxney



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: Reader returns home from being gone for seven months and her boyfriend missed her
Relationships: Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa/Reader
Kudos: 22





	I Love You

Chul Kyung was a man of mystery to everyone. It was rare when someone had a full blown conversation with the man outside of work but it rarely happened. For you, he opened his mouth constantly. It took forever but when he finally let the iron walls he built around himself slowly crumble you smiled and allowed him to vent to you and to slowly become someone he loved and cared for deeply. He hated seeing you get sent off for missions, having to keep his mind occupied so it wouldn't wonder off to thinking of bad things. 

Seven months. 

It's been seven months since Chul Kyung saw you, got to hold, and kiss you. He missed you. He missed having to constant reassurance that you wouldn't leave and that you were safe in his arms. He hated when you left. But now, he was waiting within your room waiting for you to come home to him. His eyes snapped towards the door hearing the doorknob shake slightly. He felt the odd sensation of excitement bubbling within. He stood up eyes meeting your slightly exhausted e/c orbs. 

"Chul Kyung." You smiled trying to cover up the fact that you were surprised your boyfriend was sitting there waiting for your return home. He stood there face almost emotionless, but you could see the slow smile crawling onto his face. You opened your arms and immediately he threw himself at you, embracing you tightly. Your familiar scent calmed him down. No more worrying, no more overthinking. 

He said nothing as he held you close, head dipping down to lay between the crook of your neck, breathing in your oh so familiar scent. He squeezed you slightly, maybe to make sure this was real and wasn't a dream. You laughed softly shutting your eyes just enjoying the moment. Hugs coming from Chul Kyung were rare but when he hugged you he meant it. You could see him slowly breaking down that iron wall for you every day. Only for you. 

"Missed you." He whispered softly into your ear. You shivered slightly wondering if and when he was ever going to let go of you. He pulled away slightly but kept his arms around you, eyes locking onto yours as he cupped your cheek, thumb circling around the small but obviously cut that graced your cheek. He frowned, brow raised slightly asking what had happened. 

"Fuckers got me when I wasn't expecting." You sighed leaning into the warmth of his hand. "Cut me a bit before I could gain my bearing, but, I'm fine, nothing more than a scratch." 

You knew his worrying sometimes got out of hand and if you didn't reassure him he'd overthink. You gave him a smile, one in which he returned. You leaned in connecting your lips with his, humming softly. He kissed back with as much passion. He missed you, he missed the soft kisses, he missed your body. 

"Dinner time!" The two of you sighed in frustration as who you assumed to Grace pounded on your door. You gave your boyfriend a small smile successfully escaping his grasp. Opening the door you glanced behind silently asking him if he was going to join you. You were surprised when he shuffled around but began to follow.

The cafeteria was packed and you could already see the slight hesitation in Chul Kyungs' eyes. You gave him a small smile as you both got your food taking a seat away from everyone. 

"What did you do while I was away?" You asked him digging into your food. You wanted to get his mind off the fact that there was so many people around him. You knew he hated being so exposed. Placing your hand on his you smiled again. 

"Trained." His answer was short but you expected it to be. You grabbed his hand within yours kissing his knuckles seeing the small blush form on his cheeks. 

"Well while I was gone I learned some Korean." This caught his attention. He raised a brow wondering if you were telling the truth. You giggled and he swore his heart skipped a beat at the simple laugh. "사랑해." 

His eyes widened, seeming surprised at the words that came from your mouth. The simple three words that came from your mouth made his heart stop. You suddenly felt like you might've overstepped your boundaries. The two of you been together for almost a year and those three words never came up. 

"Chul-"

"나도 사랑해." He spoke silently but you heard. You smiled brightly, happy that he felt the same way. "Why did you want to learn Korean?" He asked hand moving to hold your own. 

You shrugged feeling his fingers mess with your own, you've grown to realize that this was his coping skill if he didn't have his mask with him, holding your hand calmed him down. "I wanted it to be a surprise. You often talked to me in Korean without thinking and I wanted to be able to understand."

Chul Kyung often had times where he was zoning out talking to you in Korean and you'd stare at him in utter confusion wondering what he was talking about. It'd always take him a moment to realize then begin to apologize profusely while you giggled softly. 

You had begged your close friend Grace to teach you while the two of you were gone. The constant sarcastic remarks she'd make or the simple eye roll never made you give up. You could never forget the way she slammed her tablet down on the table asking if you'd shut up if she taught you Korean. 

He gave you a small guilty laugh remembering the last time he had spoken to you in his native language. It was about two weeks before you came home and the two of you were on a call, he was telling you about something Craig had done with the group when he suddenly started talking in Korean. You raised a brow watching as his eyes drifted away hands fumbling about as he continued his story, it was when you giggled to yourself when he realized his slip up. 

The blush that appeared on his face made your heart swell with happiness as he apologized going back to the beginning making sure he told it in English. 

"I keep doing that huh?" He asked himself then glanced at you. You nodded your head the small laugh escaping your parted lips. 

"Get a room!" The both of you turned seeing your close friend Grace smirk throwing a random pea in your direction. You felt your boyfriend grip your hand tightly and you sighed knowing his anxiety was getting to him. 

"Let's go, I need a shower anyways." You spoke up flicking off your friend. 

Back at your room Chul Kyung sat down on your bed watching you shuffle around your room getting your things ready. You glanced back at your boyfriend brow raised. "Are you going to join me?"

He looked at you for a moment seeming to thinking. Standing up he nodded his head seeing you smile. Your smile was another reason he loved you, your smile kept him going no matter what was happening. 

"I'll be in the bathroom." He nodded making his way back to his own room to grab his clothing. His eyes glanced towards the picture frame that sat beside his neat bed, a smile appearing on his face. In the picture he held you close as you smiled brightly, his head in the crook of your neck as you held the side of his face. He remembered this was the day he took you out for a picnic and you were all smiles and giggles throughout the day. 

Fingers glanced over the glass as he began to think about another time he can take you out just for a day, maybe even a week. 

He made his way back to your room clothes in hand hearing the shower run. Opening the bathroom door he heard your soft humming. He placed his things down on the counter slipping the black t-shirt off then the pair of pants and his boxers. You glanced back watching as the shower curtain was pulled back. Your boyfriend stepped in watching as you back away from the stream. 

"When was the last time you showered?" You asked running your hands through his short hair. He sighed enjoying the feeling as he closed his eyes. 

"Two nights ago." He hummed feeling your fingers move to trace his jaw. 

"Has Craig been looking over you while I was gone?" You giggled as he opened his eyes, rolling them softly as you loved to pick on him.

He ducked his head down to catch your lips with his own. It's been seven months since he got to kiss you passionately, seven months since he got to please you, seven months too long. 

Fingers danced around your body pulling you closer to his body. Your arms wrapped around neck knowing where this was going. You missed him, and you needed him in every way possible. You felt your back hit to cool tile as your tongues fought each other in a test of dominance only pulling away when your lungs screamed for air. His lips moved down to your neck, missing the way you whined and squirmed when he nibbled a certain spot. 

As closed off as Chul Kyung was he loved to mark you up whenever possible, so, he did. Mouth beginning to suck on one spot he heard you moan, the moan he loved so much. Tongue going out to lick over the very new wound. You panted as he brought your leg up to rest on his hip. He pulled away resting his forehead on your own he lined himself up, eyes locking on yours as he slipped himself in. The moans that the both of you let out would seem like someone made the two of you do it at the same time. It's more like the two of needed this, you missed it. 

His thrusts started out slow as his free hand roamed your body, wanting to regain the knowledge of it again. If he could he'd worship you everyday. Lips met yours again as he sped up his thrusts, fingers going to comb through your wet hair. You drove him wild, everything you did hand his head swirling and his heart racing. 

"So beautiful." He mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss listening to you pant, soft moans being heard here and there. His lips went to catch your left nipple in his mouth twirling his tongue around the soft flesh. You threw your head back as you felt the familiar coil within your stomach. 

"I'm close." You whimpered feeling him move to give your right nipple attention. You shut your eyes biting your lip as your fingers ran through his hair as the feeling grew more and more. He picked up his speed as he let your nipple go, the soft pop coming from it as he let go. 

"Me too 아름다운." He whispered into your ear shifting you around so now your hands were flat against the tiled wall, his hands gripping your waist as he continued to thrust, placing soft kisses on your back. His moans drove you wild. You chanted his name as your wall broke feeling yourself cum around him. With a loud moan coming from him he allowed himself to fill you up. 

The two of you stayed in this position for a moment. He pulled you so your back was against his chest, hand snaking around to hold your neck. You sighed in pleasure as his lips nibbled on your ear, the water adding just enough pleasure. 

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled into your ear as a blush filled your face. The blush definitely wasn't because he was still balls deep inside you. He began to nibble on your ear again as you sighed happily. He let your neck go then slipped out of you allowing you to turn around. You smiled placing a kiss to his nose. 

"Let's get cleaned up." You watched him nod his head reaching around you to grabbing your shampoo. He poured some on his hands then began to wash your hair. You giggle softly enjoying the feeling of his hands in your hair. "So sweet."

He chuckled moving you around so you could wash your hair as he took care of himself. The two of you stayed in the shower a little longer enjoying each other's company until the water began to go cold. You both got out and you couldn't help but laugh as he helped you get changed, you often rolling your eyes as you told him he didn't need to. 

Back in your room you threw your dirty clothes into the basket that sat in the corner of your room as your boyfriend went to lay down on your bed. You slid in beside him snuggling closer to his warm body.

"사랑해." He mumbled kissing your forehead.

"나도 사랑해." You hummed falling asleep.

~

사랑해 - I love you

나도 사랑해 - I love you too

아름다운 - Beautiful


End file.
